nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kouichi Kawamoto
Kouichi Kawamoto is the Nintendo EPD Software Group No. 4 group manager, alongside Takayuki Shimamura. Formerly, he was Producer and Technology Chief in Nintendo's Software Development & Design Department at Nintendo SPD. He is mostly known for his work in the Brain Age series, 1-2-Switch and Nintendo Labo, among various other software. He was also the General Director of the Nintendo Switch console. History Initially, Kawamoto joined the company in 1997 as a programmer on Nintendo EAD, where he worked on various titles, like ''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'', where he was in charge of the "Sound Bomber" minigames that served as the basis for the WarioWare series (as such, Kawamoto was credited for "Concept" in all of its entries, even though he hasn't worked on WarioWare series himself). He was also the system director of The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, among other titles. When Nintendo SPD was established, Kawamoto moved to its Nintendo SDD department, under Shinya Takahashi. In this position, he led the development of various games and apps geared towards the casual market (mostly through the Touch Generations line), including the popular Brain Age series and various minigames added to StreetPass Mii Plaza. He also directed various channels on Wii and Nintendo 3DS. Around 2012, Kawamoto was moved to the position of producer; some of the titles he has produced ever since include ''Nintendo Badge Arcade'', Miitopia, 1-2-Switch, Nintendo Labo and Ring Fit Adventure. He also oversaw the production of the Nintendo Switch as General Director. Game Works * Mario Artist: Talent Studio (2000) - Programmer * Mario Artist: Polygon Studio (2000) - Programmer * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) - Program * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords (2002) - Programming (A Link to the Past) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! (2003) - Game Concept * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (2004) - System Director * WarioWare: Twisted! (2004) - Concept * WarioWare: Touched! (2004) - Concepts * Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (2004) - Director * Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! (2004) - Director * Forecast Channel (2006) - Director * News Channel (2006) - Director * Photo Channel (2006) - Director * WarioWare: Smooth Moves (2006) - Concepts * Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV (2008) - Supervisor * WarioWare: Snapped! (2008) - Concept * Brain Age Express: Math / Arts & Letters / Sudoku (2008) - Producer * Touch Solitaire (2009) - Director * WarioWare D.I.Y. (2009) - Concept * Photo Dojo (2009) - Game Concept * Mii Maker (2011) - Director * AR Games (2011) - Director * Streetpass Mii Plaza (2011) - Director * Brain Age: Concentration Training (2012) - Producer * WaraWara Plaza (2012) - Producer * Mii Force / Flower Town / Warrior's Way / Monster Manor (2013) - Producer * Rusty's Real Deal Baseball (2013) - Producer * Daigasso! Band Brothers P (2013) - Advisor * Nintendo Badge Arcade (2014) - Producer * Ultimate Angler / Battleground Z (2015) - Producer * Slot Car Rivals / Market Crashers / Ninja Launcher / Feed Mii / Mii Trek (2016) - Producer * Miitopia (2016) - Producer * 1-2 Switch (2017) - Producer * Nintendo Labo (2018) - Producer * WarioWare Gold (2018) - Concept * Ring Fit Adventure (2019) - Producer * Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training for Nintendo Switch (2019) - Producer Special Thanks * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (2007) * Jam with the Band (2008) * Kiki Trick (2012) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * BOXBOY! (2015) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor Interviews * Iwata Asks: Wii Channels * Iwata Asks: Brain Age Express * Iwata Asks: Nintendo 3DS Built-in Software * Iwata Asks: Brain Age: Concentration Training * Nintendo Topics: Miitopia * Nintendo Labo Interview * Nintendo Topics: Brain Training for Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers